


MLIFC 1969-1981

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: Fandom RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Grief, Juvenilia, Poetry, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1981-02-27
Updated: 1981-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written on a fairly miserable day in late February, cold, wet and raw. A large tree I walked past every day had just that morning been cut down, and in the mail I got notice that the next issue of The Despatch - official organ of the Mark Lenard Int'l Fan Club - would be the last, as the club was dissolving.</p></blockquote>





	MLIFC 1969-1981

  
A stump in the yard  
New cut and raw  
The clouds are crying  
A friend is gone

Teardrops on a letter  
Blue on black and white  
I am crying  
A family gone  


**Author's Note:**

> Written on a fairly miserable day in late February, cold, wet and raw. A large tree I walked past every day had just that morning been cut down, and in the mail I got notice that the next issue of The Despatch - official organ of the Mark Lenard Int'l Fan Club - would be the last, as the club was dissolving.


End file.
